


欲忘

by XGL



Category: yuanchuabg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGL/pseuds/XGL
Summary: 抑郁症拟人×原创男主*有强制，暴力，血腥描写，注意避雷





	欲忘

光线很暗。

意识不知飘到了何处，恍恍惚惚，好似悬浮在空中的泡沫。

有什么在靠近。没有踪迹，悄无声息，隐匿于黑暗，藏身于静谧。

他的身体开始隐隐作痛。

有什么从如墨般的黑暗中剥离而出，轻飘飘来到他身边。下意识地瑟缩起身子，却是被从后面拥进一个怀抱。

先是吻。起先是温柔的，绵密的，不容拒绝的，懵懂间就侵入了他的唇；接着变得狠厉起来，接着长驱直入，从牙齿到口腔；最后演变为撕咬，如发了狂的野兽般，唇瓣被撕扯，舌尖被利齿生生咬破，鲜血从二人嘴角流下，交汇成绮丽的赤色溪流。

然后是啃噬。他的脖颈，他的背脊，他的手臂，每一下都极重，极狠，尖锐的齿深深陷入肌理，刺破皮肤，淡淡的腥甜随着热流的涌出弥漫在空气里。殷红于苍白的肌肤上绘出精致的花纹，而后被贪婪的舌尽数舔去。

想要挣扎，手腕却不知何时被紧缚在背后，迫使胸膛微微向前挺起，更方便了那两枚娇艳的茱萸被采撷。修长指骨恣意蹂躏而上，引得他唇间泄出声低喘，接着冰凉的指尖猛地一掐，尖锐的痛感犹如针刺。他痛苦地呻吟，却是因情欲而尾音打着颤，换来耳边低沉的轻笑，似是嘲讽，亦或怜悯。

他紧咬住唇，几乎能尝到一丝腥意，那只手却肆无忌惮地顺着腰线一路抚至下体，握住渐渐抬头的欲望。修长的指尖灵活地套弄着，极致的快感从下体直冲上头顶，唇间断续溢出难抑的喘息，不时因过度用力的揉捏而带上丝哭腔。

情欲潜滋暗长，于幽暗中生根发芽，逐步爬向即将被绞死的囚鸟。

恍惚间，后穴传来一丝异物感，接着感觉逐渐清晰起来。是那根修长的指，一寸寸开拓着从未被涉足的隧道。一根，两根，接着整只手都尽数探入，撕扯般的痛感带来无法控制的恐惧感，他忍不住啜泣起来，低声恳求着：

“求你……别……”

却又淹没在一声沾染情欲的喘息里。

似乎是终于有了同情心，手指忽地全部退了出去。他正茫然于后穴的空虚感，下一瞬，滚烫的巨刃就以冲天之势咆哮着将他整个贯穿。

喘息骤变为嘶哑的痛呼。

疼，撕裂般的疼，好似利刃将他整个人从中劈开，肠道胃部肝胆与心脏都被绞成一团，直到刃尖刺破了脑膜，脑浆迸溅，与鲜血混作一团浊物被抛在阴暗的角落里。

嗓子像被火燎过般干涩，却依然断续着歇斯底里的嘶吼，而疼痛并没有因这样的发泄减缓一分。

偏偏身体像是中了剧毒，前端的欲望竟因这份难以承受的痛苦而颤巍巍地抬了头，乳尖涨得发痛，等待甘霖般渴求着又一番蹂躏。后庭隐秘的某处被恣意碾压、冲撞，一股股电流窜上头顶，欲绽开将他带入极乐世界的羽翼，却在下一秒又被极致的苦痛狠狠撕碎。

前端已经涨得发硬，他欲释放但双手挣不开束缚，只得隐忍地在床单上磨蹭，下一刻臀尖便是火辣辣的一痛。

【谁允许你这么做了……】低沉的声音敛着刺骨寒意。

接着，紧致的绑缚感便出现在半勃的欲望上。发紫的柱端被一根细绳仅仅系住，再无法发泄丝毫。他堪堪闷哼出一声，随即咬住下唇，用仅剩的意志抵挡着叫出声来的欲望。

情欲的火燃遍了四肢百骸，却偏被由痛与桎梏织成的网细细密密地拢起，裹挟至密不透风，于是烈焰狂躁地在体内肆无忌惮地燃烧，横冲直撞得让他筋骨欲裂。身后的巨刃也丝毫没有停歇，一遍遍贯穿着他的灵魂，将他撕裂、吞噬，将他抛上九重云霄又打入地狱烈火。

他苦苦哀求着那个人，求他停止这般暴行，哪怕奉上自己所有的身外之物也在所不惜。可暴徒并没有听见，或是根本将其忽略了过去，肆无忌惮地在他体内横冲直撞，啃噬、撕咬着每一片尚还完整的肌肤。

他试图逃跑，试图挣脱，但除了扭动身躯这一更加迎合施暴者的行为，他无法做到任何事。巨刃将他一次又一次钉在原地，无处可逃。

隐忍的喘息被情欲渲染至淫靡，水声伴着接连闷响漫漶于黑暗中。春色旖旎，酿出丝丝鲜血的腥甜。

罪魁祸首居高临下地望着身下的禁脔。遍布伤痕的脊背骨节分明，起伏间宛若欲绽翅的蝴蝶，却被利刃钉死，残翅奄奄一息地颤抖。血从隐秘处一股股流下，攀附过修长的双腿，宛若一根根红缎。洁白的床单上绽出几朵诡秘的殷红，煞是扎眼。

他只能哭泣，无助地哭泣，泪水在脸上纵横，而后被极尽温柔地舔舐，有谁在他耳边低语，低沉的声线宛若大提琴的弓与弦耳鬓厮磨。

【你逃不掉……】

说着，禁锢着他腰侧的一只手狠狠掐住了他的脖子。霎时间，窒息感裹挟了全身，颈子像被绳子死死勒住，迫使他高扬起脖颈，如濒死的天鹅般拉出一道惊人的曲线。

他长嘴想要呼喊，却只能发出破风箱般可怖的嘶嘶声。脖子上的力度逐渐加剧，几乎要将骨头也一起折断。耳鸣像是要将大脑轰成渣滓，目之所及尽是黑紫相间的斑驳，氧气与生命一起从残破的身躯中逐渐流失，随风飘散，转瞬化作乌有。

他感到自己的身体在逐渐爬上裂痕，一根又一根，愈发深邃、愈发清晰，直至一切都攀登上了感官的顶峰——

“咔啦”。细不可闻的一声。

倏然破碎。

黑暗中，有什么在嗡鸣。

越发清晰，越发刺耳。

他挣扎着，睁开了眼。

是自己再熟悉不过的卧室。梦魇般的施虐者已灰飞烟灭，方才的痛感也几乎消失不见，只是有什么湿热的液体从胳膊上滴落下来。

他低下头，透过模糊的视线，看见了满手臂交错纵横、深浅不一的刀疤。

血流不止。

那是，恶魔留下的吻痕。


End file.
